pixeljunkshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Kingpin
The second boss of Pixeljunk Shooter 2. Storyline The boss battle starts with the player ascending a large shaft with lava at the bottom. Then, a large turtle-like creature starts climbing up behind the player. The Terra Kingpin has two large eyes (with one smaller than the other) and two large jaws. The fight only starts after you have gone all the way up the shaft. It is advised to destroy the soft rock surrounding the two water pools and the section in the middle, which will always reveal a shield. Small puffs of gas will emerge from the sides. If they are hit by lava, it will effectively block a section of the already small map off while it explodes, so be sure to plan accordingly. There are two main phases to the boss fight. Phase 1 At first the Kingpin will shoot a straight stream of lava from its mouth. Then, after snapping its jaws a few times, it will shoot its head upwards, which gets it stuck on the rocks. The neck becomes a weakpoint. After losing around a fifth of it's health, the Kingpin will suck the player(s) in and out what appears to be another, smaller head on the bottom of the creature, which begins phase 2. Phase 2 After the player's controls are changed to something resembling Space Invaders (ship always points up), the smaller head will have 6 bits orbiting it. It will fire a pattern of relatively high damage shots at you in varying patterns. You have to destroy all six of the orbiting rocks to expose the head's weakpoint. You have to grapple the head and pull downwards to expose it fully. Then you can shoot it to deal damage. After dealing enough damage, the phase will "reset", and there will be six new orbiting rocks, and the head will shoot a much harder pattern of bullets. After beating the second phase, the Kingpin will tuck it's legs in and fall right down the middle of the shaft. You have to dodge this by going to the far left or right, as getting hit will destroy you completely. Then, the fight will go back to phase 1, and the kingpin will climb all the way up again. This will repeat, although with increasing difficulty. The more times you reach phase two, the harder it gets to deal damage. At first the pattern is relatively slow and easy to dodge, but then enemies start to appear from the sides and shoot at you. Although they have a slow fire rate, they come in groups of 4. After dealing enough damage, you can pull on the rear head of the kingpin to cause it to hang by a single leg. Pulling on the leg will cause the kingpin to fall all the way down into the magma. It sheds a tear as it sinks. Notes * You can dodge all of the attacks in the first phase by just waiting above the two large rocks. Later, this does not work as the Kingpin will fire ricocheting bullets. * Although the Kingpin is shown dying because of lava, it is shown climbing out of it with no problem before hand, although this may be because it has been wounded.